once upon time rush
by sub-ice diamond
Summary: base on the movie that is awsome. once upon a time of mexico
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the story sands pov

I heard footsteps coming from behind me ' it better be him' I thought to myself as I was eating my steak, I looked up from my sun glasses seeing a fat man bald headed a got, and some hair around him, he had a black eye patch. Looking at him dressed in a stupid Hawaiian shirt, with some gray sweat pants, with Nikes.

"So got the information that I need" I said as I put my hands together looking at him.

"Yes, but do you have the money" he question me, I chuckled thinking 'does he even trust me idiot'.

"Don't worry I can guarantee you that, you will have your money" I answer; he nodded and began the information.

"The guys you told me you were looking for are name 'el mariachi's', there are two of them and there brothers, but don't be surprise thinking there not really related, but they are, there from a small town in Minnesota, and came all the way here to Hollywood to become something big! A year later after a terrible accident happen to them, and spent there life redoing, what they have done". He said explaining the two men I looked for them.

"Interesting go on please" I said began eating my food.

"Nobody knew there name there name but only call them el mariachi's, once they settle a town in the northern off California, but there was a problem, the two mariachi's didn't like the stedsons, they was a killer and powerful people, there were also two powerful stedsons name Jett and Wayne, and the mariachi's and stedson had only one thing in common, they were in love with a two girls, but one problem for the stedsons , they had the girls but didn't know that the two girls name Camille and jo betrayed them, and went with the mariachi's, since they show love and respect for a woman, since the stedsons didn't, they wanted to put a stop of what jett and Wayne were doing, the mariachi's were always ready and good at fighting if they had run out of bullets, well Camille and jo would always back them up no matter what, jett and Wayne were surprised to see there girls being with the mariachi's, they shot jett and Wayne on the chest, 4 bullets, and left them to die, but what they didn't know, they never die, so the only revenge they had is to end Camille and jo's lives an there children for good, and shoot the mariachi's " he said ending the story.

"Well, that was, very, interesting, so the guys are still alive" I question him, putting down my fork and knife.

"Yes and living well" he nodded at his answer truly.

"Well then, but I had to find a small case that will hold ten thousand dollars, think of it, as a gift from the CIA" I said bringing out a metal lunchbox placing it on the table. He grabbed it and began to see the money, he smiled and left without saying thank you 'idiot' I thought and unhooked my left arm and grabbed my bag, I felt pairs of eyes staring at me 'wow they act like they never seen a prosthetic arm before' stuffing the arm and left the restaurant.

A/n: wow I never thought killing people would answer the question…wow. I'm sorry for missing what 8 or 7 months? Please forgive me! I will update more often, please don't give up on me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 el mariachi's narrator pov

Its bin years since el mariachi's had lose there lovers and kids. They both have decided to lay low, since they were lucky enough to be alive while Jo, Camille, Ethan and Marie died. Now Kendall and Logan are guitar making workers.

"pssshh man that guitar is weak and old" an old man said as he wave back, at the 60 year old man that was holding two dusty tan guitars as he walked over by two young looking men, one was about 5 something (_I'm guessing the boys height okay!)_ and the other 6 something he had back hair that was spike up and had chocolate brown eyes. The other had dirty blonde hair, his eyes were green piercing. They were wearing black pants with a thin black leather jacket that had chains on the side of there pants, with a white t-shirts and black boots.

"Excuse me son, will you please play these for me" the 60 year old dude said handing them the guitars, the black raven spike dude smiled at his brother, nodded at the wooden instrument, Blondie signed and nodded as well with the smile, as both of them begin to play but Blondie said.

"You know, you are going to have to learn to play" "that's why both of you are here" the 60 year old dud said as the brothers began to play soft and soothing music. And began to walk towards their house which they shared with the church, its bin long since they play with there guitars, when they first came to California they wanted to do is play in a band, but since they got injured , hurt and nearly killed of what they got involved with. Once they reach to the top of the house and to the roof they stopped playing. Logan looked up at the blue sky, knowing Camille and Ethan, are watching over him 'Camille if your up there with our son, give me a sign that both of you are okay' he thought to himself sending his prayer up, he felt a breeze coming to him, he smiled knowing it was Camille and his 7 year old son Ethan with him, he look over at his brother seeing how is he look over at his brother seeing how is he holding up, standing there looking at the wooden instrument.

'Once I have my revenge on jett, for he has done to us, it will be painful' Kendall thought of Jo, the love of his life that was taken away from him, with there young daughter name Marie also was gone 'she was so young, too young! To die!' he said in his head as tears began to come down.

"Kendall man, are you okay" Logan looked at his brother.

"Yeah, Logan I'm, I'm fine worry about me" he said taking deep breath wiping his tears away looking at the town.

"Kendall its okay, I Miss Camille and Ethan to, but I know that Jo and Marie are in a better place, and I know that there looking down at you right now, wanting you to live to the fullest, and I know Camille is always with me in here, and I know jo is in your heart, so don't even think about saying anything else about them an I also know that you want the stedsons to died, so do I but we have to wait for the time is right" Logan said giving his brother some sense about the death of his wife and daughters, he ignore that the fact that tear were streaming down hard.

"Logan I know your right but you don't know what the reason why he has to die is" he said never taking his gaze to the small town.

"Then what's your reason then" Logan said.

"the day when he shot us, I looked over and saw him coming towards me, jo and Marie , he toke that silver heart necklace that I gave jo when we were married, once he toke it, I felt like he won" he said closing his eyes facing Logan as he started to cry or sob.

"Kendall buddy, don't worry about it were in this together thick or thin" Logan said putting his hand out assuring his brother, that he is always there for him, Kendall smiled at his brother as his arm was clasp to his knowing there going to fight and kill the stedsons.

*back down*

It didn't take to long for somebody to ruined and find el mariachi's fun, as 4 black jeeps came to the el mariachi's town, a tall man that look Mexican with long black hair that stopped to his shoulders, his eyes were dark brown color, he had a mustache and wearing a black button up shirt, with a leather jacket that match hi pants and boots, follow by 3 mean wearing camouflage jump suits with matching hats and wearing grey black combat boots with loaded guns ready to fire at any moment.

"Where are they" the long hair Mexican man said.

"They who sir" the 60 year old dude said trying to act normal, not making any eye contact with him.

"El mariachi's" he said

"No sir we don't have any mariachi's here, this is a town for guitars" a 57 year old dude said, showing the wooden hand made guitars that were hanging around behind him, the tall Mexican man signed and grabbed his gun and shot the 60 year old dude, as he fell the man smiled and pull back as two troopers came and aimed there guns to the 57 year old dude, but as they began to end his life a whistle came out in the air they all turn to see the two mariachi's there, once the troopers had got them, the put them in separate jeeps and drive away from there town….

* * *

><p>an: please review this hard working story, and for the story call big time babies will be updated on monday, so be patient! follow me on twitter la_reyna_chave okay! and also do you know how to delete a facebook page?


End file.
